Raquelle
'Raquelle '''is one of the contestants of season 4 of the Sims 3 Hunger Games. Raquelle had been a famous Barbie mascot through the extensive line of Barbie Dolls and products, but the Raquelle sim was modeled after her version in popular game, Barbie™ Dreamhouse Party and from her appearence in Season 1 of Barbie Life in The Dreamhouse. Raquelle soon became a fan-favorite character, which many people had requested that she attend the Sims 3 Hunger Games; after KPopp played ''Barbie Dreamhouse Party, where Raquelle was a huge bitch, and was misheard saying "I can't take two hours with that whore." Raquelle was a very mean Sim, who can be mostly compared to Trip and Grace Facade. The Games Introduction episode Raquelle was the first ever contestant to be introduced as the Season 4 contestant, where KPopp shown a recap from the short series she had made with the game adaption of "Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse".'' KPopp knew her strategy was that she would be in a fake friendship with another tribute, until the alliance wasn't needed anymore she would backstab the tribute. She was later seen with Lee, where they were interacting and suddenly hearts were rotating around their heads; this led KPopp to shock to see a good person fall for a b!tch. Episode 1 Along with Pedobear, Raquelle was seen reading a skill book; while two smart competitors were excercising for the games. Raquelle was seen later in the party, interacting with the other contestants and guests. Later, KPopp noticed everyone was not eating their pies; where she was curious if something was in the pie. Raquelle appeared with a plate of pie, where KPopp thought somebody would finally eat it but she unfortunetly put down the plate of pie. During the party, the contestants of The Hunger Games went on a one-stop The Hunger Games "world tour, where KPopp thought the man who invited the contestants in was hitler. During the visiting hours, KPopp noticed the man complaining with Flappy Bird was above his head; where KPopp knew he was addicted to the game. The episode cuts to a park in Starlight Shores, where KPopp announced that she thought about it and decided to hold the first challenge of the season. The original challenge was a water balloon fight, where KPopp paired her up with Ethan Mars. KPopp was seen trying to add Alfred, but the game only allowed two sims per side; where KPopp suggested it should be eight in order for the contestants to go against each other. KPopp then scrolled around the area to check if they could do a challenge somewhere, where she noticed a football field; which led KPopp to do the challenge there instead. Raquelle was paired against Clementine, where she lost. After her game against Clementine, she only stood on the side since KPopp didn't turn on the "Free Will". Slideshow RaquelleIRL.jpg|Raquelle in the original game and web series. Trivia *Raquelle was the first ever "Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse" and "Barbie: Dreamhouse Party" character to ever compete in the games. * Raquelle is one of the few contestants to be wildly requested for Season 4. * Raquelle's personality for the games was most likely compared to Season 3 contestants, Trip and Grace Facade * Raquelle also has a Barbie Dreamhouse Party page. ''(Link to page) * Raquelle is one of the evil tributes who has died by blunt trauma. The other being Draco Malfoy. Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Female Category:Non-human Category:6th placed Contestants